


【宇植】RAPE（12）

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 30





	【宇植】RAPE（12）

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供

陆东植已经不是这场亲吻中的主动方了，他的主动权被徐仁宇毫不留情地褫夺。徐仁宇的吻充满了攻击性，让他避无可避，只能乖乖地承受。徐仁宇仔仔细细地舔弄了陆东植的口腔个遍，他总算尝够了陆东植的蜜津，松开了陆东植可怜的红唇。

徐仁宇的手指拂过了对方的唇。

有些可怜的红肿。

指尖探入陆东植的口腔，搅弄出了不少津液，徐仁宇沾了一些，就要伸手探去陆东植的后穴。

然而，陆东植却伸手抓住了徐仁宇的手腕。

徐仁宇有些不悦——

果真是操之过急了吗？

陆东植并没有说出什么“害怕”或是“不愿”等拒绝类的话语，相反地，他有些犹豫地将自己的手伸向了自己的后穴，开始费力地给自己做扩张。

他自己的手指有些颤抖，毕竟是初次做这种事情，但他还是卖力地扩张了十分钟。

“应该可以了。”陆东植的脸在黑暗中红得不成样子，小声地提醒了等待着的徐仁宇。

巨龙开拓进了陆东植的后穴，撑得后穴一丝褶皱也没有。

“痛吗？”

徐仁宇难得有真心实意温柔的时候。

陆东植忍住了因痛苦而想要发出的呻吟，后穴之前撕裂的伤口好像又被再次撑开。

“不痛。”

陆东植的额上已经冒出了冷汗。

徐仁宇怜爱地吻了吻陆东植额上冒出的冷汗，开始了下身的动作。和前两次粗暴的性爱不同，这次徐仁宇像是在呵护什么珍品一样对待着陆东植。

他的龟头轻车熟路地找到了陆东植的敏感点，开始或轻或重地研磨。

这是陆东植第一次能从性爱中获得享受，他口中不免逸出了快活的呻吟，但是又害羞地咬住了下唇，怕被徐仁宇听到。

“唔——”

是徐仁宇坏心地重重碾过了他的敏感点。

徐仁宇伏下身去，含住了陆东植的唇，含糊不清地命令，“东植，叫出来吧。”

陆东植得到了徐仁宇的鼓励，终于可以放下自己的自尊，然而他发现他口里的尖叫全被徐仁宇堵回了两人唇舌之间。

偌大的房间里只能听到囊袋和臀部间的拍打声和陆东植含糊不清的嘤咛。

陆东植受不了自己后穴内的刺激了，然而徐仁宇却一直不让他得到释放，他的双手紧紧抓住了徐仁宇的后背，像是溺水之人抓住了身上唯一一块的浮木。

“东植......想要吗？”

徐仁宇终于松开了陆东植的口，他现在也不好过，汗水把他的背头打湿了，发丝有些狼狈地垂了下来。

“给我......给我.......”陆东植已经恍惚了，指甲在徐仁宇的背后划出了长长的血痕。

徐仁宇终于发了狠，他毫不留情地用自己的阴茎鞭笞着陆东植的后穴，阴茎进出时带出了不少的精液，又在两人交合处打成了白沫。每次徐仁宇进出，都能带出淫靡的银丝。

“慢一点.......啊——......慢点啊——......”

陆东植受不了下身的刺激了，眼角已经泌出了生理性的泪水，他想让徐仁宇慢一点，然而他现在的请求就是做无用功，身上的人疯狂到听到他的请求就会重重地挺入。

他简直是在请求徐仁宇操他操得更卖力些。

袭来的快感越来越强，陆东植的尖叫已经无济于事了，他不由得哭喊了那个给他带来巨大欢愉的人的名字。

“徐仁宇——......”

两人终于同时得到了释放。

陆东植带着未干的泪痕直接睡了过去，而徐仁宇则是带着餍足的神情，像头吃饱喝足的雄狮，密不可分地趴在了陆东植的身上。

现在，你是我的了。

陆东植。


End file.
